Gotham Diaries
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: Kind of Nolanverse. This is a new spin on Harley Quinn's beginning. I got bored in class, and this is the result OC/Batman OC/Joker R&R Please! :
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I am fully moved into my new apartment in Gotham. It's such a dark city… But I'm not frightened. I can see the Bat symbol through the window. I know that some people are afraid of Batman, but I'm intrigued. He's the reason why I moved here in the first place. I want to write about him. Not like the journalists do. I want to see beyond the bat suit and the sweet car. My new project will not be easy, but I have confidence that I will survive this town. And I will prove that Batman is the one we can count on in Gotham City.

I start my new job at the police station tomorrow. I'm a secretary for the commissioner while I work on my novel. I should go to bed, diary. I'll write to you again tomorrow night.

Love,

Quinn Aherly

* * *

Dear Diary,

Commissioner Gordon will be a good mentor for me. He almost seems to know Batman personally! Yet… He is not concentrating on him. The Joker has escaped from Arkham. There is mass panic amongst the people. He hasn't been seen, though. It's pretty scary, but I am loving this. The energy is high and real… No one knows what the Joker will do. I'm on the edge of my seat just waiting for something to happen.

Oh, I guess I should say that I met Bruce Wayne today. He's pretty cute, but his personality… I cringe at his stuck up rich man cockiness.

Love,

Quinn Aherly

* * *

Dear Diary,

I saw him! Batman was at the station this morning. I had gone in early (4 a.m. to be exact) to get a head start on a stack of paperwork, and there he was! He looked at me, and our eyes met… I felt a connection. I'm not crazy, I swear! But I felt something… And that something sent tingles down my spine. Moving here was the best decision I ever made!

Love,

Quinn Aherly

* * *

Dear Diary,

Nothing special happened today. There were no sightings of anyone. Quite boring really. I just did my work and talked to Gordon most of the day. He's married with two children. I told him about my elopement and my divorce… I even told him why I kept his last name. Aherly is a lot better than what it used to be. Believe me, you don't want to know.

Bruce Wayne stopped by again. I don't know why, but I guess it has to do with money or something. I wonder what they talk about… Does Bruce have a connection to Batman as well? Are they a triple threat? So many questions and not one answer… That will change. I guarantee it!

Love,

Quinn Aherly


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

It's been a weird day. I'm actually writing this at my desk. The Joker was spotted with a man dressed in green. The man's… unitard? (hahahaha) was covered with question marks. A new villain perhaps? No one knows.

Harleen Quinzel was found dead today. She had been the Joker's psychiatrist. He had carved a smile on her face… Arkham is under investigation. My paperwork load has literally tripled in the past hour because of it.

Where is Batman? The symbol is in the sky. I only hope that he is doing his thing though… Gordon says there's still an outstanding warrant for his arrest for the murder of Harvey Dent. He wouldn't show up here if he were smart.

More questions are added to the list. I'm going to watch the film of Harvey's press conference, the old commissioner's funeral, and whatever else I can find about the Joker. I need to keep focused on my research throughout this whole ordeal.

Love,

Quinn Aherly

* * *

Dear Diary,

Commissioner sent me home early today. As I write, my apartment is being searched and filled with electrical bugs and such. Why?

I saw him again this morning for a split second. Then, his card appeared in my stack of paperwork with a note on it written in blood. It said: See you soon, but keep that beautiful smile on your face in the meantime.

Surprisingly, I'm not afraid of him. This is exciting! Am I going crazy already, do you think? This is the Joker after all. I read the files. I know what all he did a month ago. I know I should be terrified.

I also got some anonymous email. It said something about Aherly being an anagram for Harley. I don't know why someone would point that out…

Weirdest part? It was addressed to harlequin. A clown. Very interesting, huh?

Love,

Quinn Aherly

* * *

Dear Diary,

Gordon has me in lockdown. I don't know why. Nothing has happened. No notes, no cards… But I can't go to the station or to the store. I'm pretty much on house arrest. I'm hoping that this won't last long.

Love,

Quinn Aherly

* * *

**My Beautiful Harlequin,**

**I'm sorry that I have caused your current predicament. My intentions were completely innocent, I promise you.**

**But don't worry. I'll free you soon. Be ready for me, little harlequin. I'm not a patient man.**

**Mister J**

That letter was on my pillow this morning! Now I'm slightly scared. Everything was locked. How did it get there?

And who is Mister J? I don't know a Jack or a John… Joker? But why would he… And what's with the harlequin thing? That doesn't make sense! I should probably tell Gordon about this… But that would only worsen the house arrest…

Love,

Quinn Aherly

* * *

Dear Diary,

Nothing. No more notes or emails. I'm sick of the apartment. This is maddening.

Love,

Quinn Aherly

* * *

Dear Diary,

I found an old deck of cards today. I started to play solitaire, but all of the hearts were replaced with jokers. He was here. He didn't harm me or anything. What game is he playing? Should I fear for my life? What does he want with me?

Batman asked me the same questions. Yes, I met him. I think I'm in love. He is unexplainable. I can't wait to meet him again.

Love,

Quinn Aherly


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say hi. Um, this is litterally something I'm writing instead of paying attention to lectures in class (most of them are straight from the book and since I read the textbook, it's all redundant and boring). The whole fic will not be written in the form of diary entries, but I'm hoping that most of it will be. There's just too much going on in my brain in regards to what's happening in Gotham, and I don't want the important parts to not be fully described or passed on to y'all, if that makes sense. Another thing: I'm a big fan of the Joker Blogs on YouTube, and you may see a little bit of that later on in the fic. I mean no harm by it, it's just inspiration, and a good idea on their part.**

**Please review and tell me what you like/don't like, or if you have anything you'd like to see improved character wise. I'm up for any constructive criticism, just don't be too mean, ok?**

**Destiny :)**

* * *

**Beautiful Harlequin,**

**Your journal amuses me. Aren't you a little old to be keeping a diary? Perhaps it is your subconscious trying to keep you young and innocent. I know you have questions- I have the answers. But first answer mine. A little tit for tat if you will.**

**Tell me the story of your marriage.**

**Is your hair naturally blonde?**

**Why aren't you afraid of me?**

**Why did you move to Gotham?**

**Answer these in the next journal entry or quite a few people will die. Don't worry; I'll keep your secrets.**

**Mister J**

Another letter! I've been thinking about it all day. At least I know it is the Joker… I will answer the questions. Maybe not all in this entry, but they will be answered. I won't let people be killed because of not answering some silly questions.

I'll start with number two: No. I dye my hair. I'm a natural brunette. But it's a light brown color. Close to blonde.

To answer number four: I am writing a novel about Batman. I am intrigued by him. Who is he? What made him decide to save the people of Gotham? There are a lot of questions about him that I plan to answer. Working with Gordon is a step closer to Batman. I know they are connected somehow.

Love,

Quinn Aherly

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm just answering the other questions. Nothing happened today.

Number one: In high school I dated this guy, Mick Aherly. We met junior year and started to date that summer. We got accepted into different schools, and because we were so in love with one another, we decided to elope a month before we went to the universities. We were married, but he went to Virginia Tech whereas I went to NYU. Long story short, he had an affair, and I divorced him. We never consummated our marriage anyway, and I kept the ring.

Number three: I'm not sure. You excite me. It's as if I can't be afraid. Does that make sense? Or maybe I'm good at lying to myself and pretending that I'm not scared. There isn't much to do around here in this apartment besides answer your questions anyway.

Love,

Aherly

* * *

**Harlequin,**

**You changed your signature. Was that on purpose? Your answers fascinate me. Soon I will free you and tell you all that you need to know.**

**Mister J**

It was not on purpose. I was changing it, but I signed my last name out of habit. Do come soon.

Love,

Harley (Quinn)

* * *

Dear Diary,

There's something in the air today. I don't what it is, but change is coming. Maybe it will be drastic. I don't know. I'm not a fortune teller.

It's been a week since I last written. Gordon brought work to me so I've been doing paper work 24/7.

I'm tired. Hell, I'm exhausted. Good night.

Love,

Harley (Quinn)


	4. An Article from the Gotham Times

**WOMAN GONE MISSING FROM POLICE PROTECTED APARTMENT**

Quinn Aherly has been reported missing from her newly purchased apartment. Miss Aherly was working with Commissioner Gordon when she first received signs of a stalker following her. Gordon placed her under house arrest to keep her safe and assigned a police force team to protect her.

However, this morning, she was nowhere to be found. No one was available for comment on this story, nor has there been any details formally released to the public. There is a suspicion that the so-called "stalker" was really threats made by the notorious Joker.

Will we find Aherly dead like Dr. Quinzel? Only time will tell.

We will keep the people of Gotham updated as much as possible as more information is revealed.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I have this all written out in my notebook, I just have to remember to type it all up and put it on here. However, I have the attention span of a two year old, and I finally got a PS3 which means I am currently obsessed with finishing Arkham Asylum before Arkham City comes out. Plus I have school work to do, and I sell friendship bracelets to raise money for breast cancer (quick advertisement: in the past 2 months I've raised over $200 and there's a facebook page: Pearl's Friendship Bracelets for Breast Cancer. Check it out haha).**

**Reviews help remind me that I need to update. So please, review and tell me what you think, and that goes for all of my current stories in progress.**

**Love you all! :D**

**Destiny**

* * *

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." He hissed in her ear, "Harley… Harley…"

The blonde stirred and muttered sleepily, "My name's Quinn."

"Not according to your last journal entry. Let me see…" She faintly heard the rustling of turning pages, "Ah! Harley Quinn. The Quinn is in parentheses, but I like it. Harley Quinn… Harlequin… I've inspired you. Maybe this should be your author's name."

Quinn blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her blue eyes, "Where am I?"

Joker smiled wider, "You're free, out of that cramped apartment. Welcome home, my little harlequin."

"Home?" She sat up and looked around, "This is a warehouse. How is this home?"

He roughly pulled her to her feet, "That's where you come in. Make this place feel… homey. A place where two- or more- everyday human beings can live comfortably."

Her gentle eyes met his half crazed ones, and she tried to analyze the emotions she found there. Was he just wanting to be loved? "Why me?"

"Well… You are beautiful. You seem intelligent, and…" His grin turned into a smirk, "I know about your years of gymnastics and cheerleading, so I'm guessing you're flexible as well."

Quinn's cheeks turned bright red, "How did you know about that? I just moved here."

He laughed in reply, "If you want to change, there is a bathroom there. A friend picked out an outfit for you."

She knew that she had no choice but to obey him, so she smiled, "Thank you." She made her way to the room he was pointing towards.

The bathroom mirror clearly showed that she was a mess. Sighing, she took down her ponytail and turned on the shower. After a few minutes, she stepped into the warm stream of water.

Quinn was drying off several minutes later. Although there was no shampoo, conditioner, or soap of any kind, she had stayed in the shower long enough to let the water relax her and make sense of the situation. She had no clue what to do to get out of it. She wrapped her thick hair up in a towel and looked for the outfit Joker had mentioned, but all she found was a heap of red and black cloth.

The heap turned out to be a costume of some kind. At first, she didn't understand, but then she found a headpiece that matched, "A harlequin…" A small smile appeared on her face, "You really are insistent, aren't you?"

Joker looked up from a blue print when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned, and his eyes drank in Quinn's appearance. The costume hugged every curve on her body; the high heeled boots made her legs seem endless… Her hair was in playful pigtails which were covered by the headpiece. She looked like an angel of the circus, "Beautiful."

She blushed, "Thank you." Feeling suddenly energetic, she flipped into a handstand. Giggling from the head rush, she said, "Are you sure if was a friend you chose the outfit? You're the only one to ever call me harlequin."

"I gave them suggestions." He looked at her with a hunger in his eyes that made her shiver and grow wary of him, "Do you not like it?"

"Quite the opposite, Mistah J. I love it." Quinn landed nimbly on her feet and winked at him.

"Good, now why don't you start thinking of ideas to make home more comfortable? I have work to do."

Her expression fell into a pout for a moment, but then she brightened, "Alright!" Quinn looked around the warehouse, noting where the doors and one staircase were, "Am I allowed to explore?"

"Yes, yes. Of course, Harley."

"My name is Quinn." She muttered darkly under her breath. However, she smiled at him and skipped to the first door.

The room was dimly lit by the moon shining through the window on the far wall. It was small, but there was a small cot and a thin blanket on the floor, "This is where he sleeps? How does he fit?"  
Further exploration of the warehouse revealed that most of the rooms were closet sized, except for one that turned out to be another section of the actual warehouse which was filled with weapons and cars, and a room at the top of the one staircase in the building.

The isolated room excited her. One wall was nothing but windows, and the room itself was the size of a large master bedroom, "This is more like it!" This was a room she could really decorate and make a proper bedroom out of it.

Suddenly, she shook her head, "What the hell am I doing? This man is obviously using me for something. He kidnapped me, and I'm just going along with it like it's all fun and roses! I need to get out. I need to get to Gordon."

Quinn ripped off the head piece and took down her pigtails. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she opened the window and jumped out with a scream. However, someone grabbed her around the waist before she could hit the ground, and a deep voice muttered, "Jumping from a four story window isn't too smart, Miss Aherly."

"Good thing you were in the neighborhood then." She wrapped her arms around Batman's neck and buried her head into his chest as they swung in the air, "Joker's in there."

"I know."

She nodded, "Of course you do. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Gordon?"

"He didn't keep you safe."

"Then where?"

He didn't answer for a long time. Batman placed her into the passenger seat of the Batmobile and secured her in place before he got into the vehicle and finally said, "You're staying with a friend of mine."

"I thought Gordon was a friend."

"This is a closer friend." He barely glanced at her, but she understood that he would no longer answer her questions. Sighing, she leaned back in the seat and waited patiently for the journey to be over. She barely heard a gate creak open as the car began to slow down.

When she was let out of the Batmobile, she found herself standing infront of a large, beautiful mansion. Quinn could no longer hold her tongue, "Where am I?"

"Wayne Manner."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been forever, I know, and I am SOOOOOOO sorry. But with college starting back up, my brain has woken up from its slumber and is ready to rock'n'roll! I should be updating more often (I say should because I have a few interviews and tryouts coming up) so please be patient with me.**

**As always, please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I don't know how Batman knows Bruce, but I am so grateful to him. I don't know what I was thinking, allowing myself to actually enjoy being a captive for a little while. He's the Joker! He threatened to kill people just to make sure that I would answer a few questions.

Bruce is a very kind man and was able to bring over a few things from my apartment, including my diary. And I absolutely love his butler, Alfred. I've had quite a few conversations with him already about the history of the Waynes. It's very interesting, and I think I'll be able to use it in my novel… If I ever get to write it, that is.

Love,

Quinn- Yes, Quinn. No more Harley.

Dear Diary,

Bruce took me out to dinner. It was a very private affair since I'm in hiding. He bought me a dress and everything though since most of my things are still at home. It was a lovely night. I want to say that we clicked, but that may have been just him being a gentlemen and a friend. I hope it is more. I can really see myself with him.

Love,

Quinn

Dear Diary,

The manor is huge. I explored a little bit today, and I cannot tell you how often I got lost. It was crazy.

Gordon checked up on me today, and I overheard him telling Bruce that the Joker's been looking for me. He won't find me here, though. Bruce and Batman will protect me.

Love,

Quinn

* * *

Quinn was lying on the couch in the parlor, reading, when Bruce walked in. By her absence of a reaction, he deduced that she didn't notice that he was there, "Miss Aherly?"

She jumped, "Mr. Wayne! I didn't see you… And I've told you to call me Quinn. I don't like all this formal stuff." She smiled at him, moving over so that he had a place to sit next to her.

He took her subtle invitation and placed a hand on hers, "I know you heard what the commissioner said yesterday about the Joker. Are you all right?"

"I think so… Batman told me that I would be safe here, and Alfred said that you would make sure the manor had great security when you rebuilt it." She paused, "Plus… You make me feel safe, Mr. Wayne. I know that I can trust you with my life even though I don't know you very well. Does that make any sense?"

Bruce smiled at her, "I do, and I love having you stay here. I just wanted to make sure that you were not scared or freaking out when you had no need to."

"He doesn't know where I am, and he'll let us know when he finds out. It's what happened last time. He likes to play with me, I think. He started writing messages and sending flowers… Almost as if he wants me to love him."

"Well he can't have you. I won't allow it." There was another meaning behind his words. Bruce wasn't just trying to reassure her of her safety, but he was trying to tell her that she was his.

Quinn looked into his eyes, "Bruce…" She leaned towards him tentatively, patiently waiting for him to prove her assumption was right.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a reminder that I've set this in Nolanverse, but you can pretty much ignore the whole Dark Knight Rises movie except for the actors who are protraying the characters. I may even through Blake/Robin/Whatever his name is I just love the actor into this one or in the sequel I have planned (same format, different character). Also, this will probably move fast since, even though I don't put dates, Quinn isn't writing in her diary every day. So there are some time periods that are skipped where pretty much nothing interesting happens.**

**As always, please review! They make my day and remind me to update. Seriously. I have a scatter brain, so I need your help keeping me on track. Also, if you have suggestions, I would love to hear them!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Bruce kissed me! He tasted like heaven and had the skills of a god. It's always good when the guy really knows what he's doing, you know? I'm so excited and giddy! Haha.

But what does that mean for us? We can't really go out in public on dates because of the Joker… Are we even dating? What if it was a one time thing? Do I even talk to him about it?

And now I just confused myself.

Love,

Quinn

Dear Diary,

He was actually the one to initiate the relationship conversation. Obviously we need to be careful, but I think that we're officially an item. I say think because he wouldn't go out and say it. Men can be so stubborn sometimes.

But, he is mine, and I am his. We're together. Kissing. Laughing. Talking. Flirting. Kissing. I love it when he kisses me. I feel like a twelve year old, but it takes my breath away whenever he does. I've almost forgotten about the Joker. Happy days are here again!

Love,

Quinn

**Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.**

**My little harlequin… How quickly you move on from me! Why did you run away? I had a home for two, and now it is just a place of loneliness. Come back to me, Harley Quinn. I miss you. I need you. Soon you'll realize that you need me too.**

**Mister J**

Dear Diary,

I.. I… He found me. Bruce and Gordon are having a field day, and now I'm really starting to worry. I thought this place was safe.

Love,

Quinn

**Harlequin,**

**Write to me in your next entry. Tell me why you left me without a warning. Don't you know that I will never hurt you? You belong with me. I hope that you realize the truth before Wayne breaks your beautiful heart.**

**Mister J.**

Joker,

I left you because you are a madman, and Batman was there to rescue me. You scare me. The things you do, the people you kill without a cause…

Yes, I was fascinated with you for a while, and there was a moment when I thought I enjoyed your company. Yet, I can't change who you are, and I could never love someone like you. I'm somewhat sorry."

Love,

Quinn

Quinn quietly cried while being held in Bruce's arms. She held tight to his shirt as the fear and stress of the past few days poured out of her. It wasn't fair that the Joker had singled her out. She didn't want to live in fear like she was now.

Bruce kissed the top of her head, "Quinn, I won't let him get you. Not now, not ever."

"He's getting into my room. Bruce. I could have been taken the first night! He's been playing with us all along. I'm not safe from him."

"Would it make you feel better if you slept with me from now on until he's caught?"

She looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

"Anything to keep you safe."

She smiled and kissed his nose, "You are a knight in shining armor, Bruce Wayne."

"Don't say that just yet, Quinn Aherly." He grinned, "I like to sleep in the nude."

She laughed, "What a coincidence! So do I." She winked at him playfully before kissing him, "Thank you, Bruce, for everything."

**Harlequin,**

**You say that you could never love someone LIKE me. That means that you could love me, because how can I be LIKE me if I already am me? Sweet Harely, perhaps I remind you of your ex-husband? But, love, why wouldd I cheat on you? Shouldn't you be more concerned with the biggest bachelor in Gotham City?**

**Mister J**

**Harlequin,**

**Why don't you write? I know you're still there. Are you still getting cozy with Wayne? Is he as good in bed as I have heard?**

**Mister J**

**Harlequin,**

**Did you know that Mr. Wayne has been spotted with a brunette multiple times in the past week? Sources say it's Selena Kyle. Is he sneaking off at night to cuddle with his new kitten?**

**My arms are always open.**

**Mister J**


	8. Chapter 7

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Selena today. She had come to give Bruce some news and looked really surprised when I answered the door. Apparently, she didn't know about me either. So much for her being a friend helping to protect me. We spoke only for a moment before Bruce arrived and sent her to the parlor. Then he told- no, DEMANDED- that I go to my room which is where I am now._

_What the hell is going on? I should march right down there and find out. Bruce doesn't have the right to play me like this. I'll be back, diary._

_That bastard! They weren't in the parlor or any other room that I looked in. And, yes, I did check his bedroom. Alfred doesn't know where they went either. Ugh. I think that Bruce's double life is starting to turn into one, and I'm not about to compete for him with that whore of a thief. I'm not that kind of girl._

_Love,_

_Quinn._

**Harley,**

**You would be happy here with me, you know. I wouldn't betray you for another like Bruce. Please, come back to me Harls. I miss you. The home is not a home without you.**

**Mister J.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Bruce refused to talk to me about Selena. I'll even go as far to say that he's avoiding me. How is this going to work if he won't talk to me? I'm back to staying in my room. I wasn't about to sleep in the same room as him after what happened. He can't have his double life anymore. I think I'll be safe here in my own room anyway. The Joker won't bother me. He's too clever for that. He knows it wouldn't get him what he wants._

_Sigh. I really thought Bruce was a good guy. I was falling for him, but now I'm just confused and hurt. Is staying here really the best thing for me?_

_Love,_

_Quinn_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week, and I've barely seen Bruce. I haven't even heard from Mister J- I mean, the Joker. Maybe he's forgotten about me too. That's probably why Bruce lost interest in the first place. Figures._

_Alfred's become a dear friend to me, though. I enjoy talking to him very much. He reminds me of my grandfather. Bruce was lucky to have grown up with a man as good as he is._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

**Harley,**

**I would never forget you! I've just had a few riddles to solve. Someone was getting too close to taking you away from me, and I couldn't have that. I wouldn't want you used for the wrong reasons! What kind of clown would that make me?**

**I hope you'll leave the Wayne bastard soon. I'll make your pain go away, Harls. I promise.**

**Mister J**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't even know why I say that anymore. This is basically just a book of letters to Mister J at this point. After all, who else is possibly going to read this?_

_It's nice to know that someone is thinking of me. Makes a girl feel good about herself._

_Selena got a fine and almost a year of weekly community service. Of course, Bruce is making sure she does all of it. Some articles even claim that he's going to propose. It makes me sick to my stomach. He's talked to me a couple of times now. I think Alfred's been making him since he actually apologized for being a jerk to me. Took him long enough._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

_Joker,_

_Why did you become interested in me in the first place? Was it just because you can change my name into Harley Quinn? You started this whole thing, and I've answered all of your questions. Can you please answer mine?_

_Love,_

_Quinn_

**Harley,**

**I admit that your name caught my attention, but the more I watched you, the more exciting you became. There is so much to you that I don't think even you can see. I can tell that you want to be free, and I want to give you that freedom. A life with me would be the most satisfying life you will ever know.**

**Mister J.**

_Mister J,_

_Freedom? I guess you could say that… I'm trapped in this manor without cause. It's pretty obvious that I'm safe, and my only friend here is a seventy year old man. I just wouldn't know what to do with that freedom. I've been here for so long… My apartment would just seem weird. I doubt it's still mine anyway. It's probably rented to someone else by now._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

**Harley,**

**Why do you resist me so? Do you still doubt my words, or are you afraid to admit that you miss me as much as I miss you? I'm only trying to provide the best life for you, my pretty little harlequin.**

**I haven't lied to you or betrayed you like Wayne has. In fact, I brought his lies into the light for you, Harley! You claimed that he was protecting you, but all he has done to you is hurt you! I can make your heart stop hurting, but I won't force you away like last time. You must come back to me on your own. I won't have you blaming me for leaving, Harley. That would hurt me, and you wouldn't want to do that, would you?**

**The ball is in your court, harlequin. Just stop messing with my emotions. You're playing a dangerous game.**

**Mister J**

_Mister J,_

_I never intentionally messed with you! I was scared, yes, but I never knew you could be like this… I'm sorry. I have to figure out what I want to do. It's all happening really quickly. I hope you understand._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

_Mister J,_

_Why haven't you written to me? I need your words to help me get through the day and to help me face Bruce. My heart is so conflicted, Puddin! Please, help me._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

_Mister J,_

_He's always with her now… She even stays over sometimes. It's like he's rubbing it in my face. I hate it here."_

_Love,_

_Quinn_

**Harley,**

**Come home.**

**Mister J**

Quinn looked at her make up covered face in the mirror with a small smile. She had to admit that this was a good look for her. Giggling, she tightened her pigtails and went to the open window.

She looked at the starry sky and laughed, "I'm coming, Puddin!" Without a look back, she lept from the ledge and into a new life.


	9. Chapter 8

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Selena today. She had come to give Bruce some news and looked really surprised when I answered the door. Apparently, she didn't know about me either. So much for her being a friend helping to protect me. We spoke only for a moment before Bruce arrived and sent her to the parlor. Then he told- no, DEMANDED- that I go to my room which is where I am now._

_What the hell is going on? I should march right down there and find out. Bruce doesn't have the right to play me like this. I'll be back, diary._

_That bastard! They weren't in the parlor or any other room that I looked in. And, yes, I did check his bedroom. Alfred doesn't know where they went either. Ugh. I think that Bruce's double life is starting to turn into one, and I'm not about to compete for him with that whore of a thief. I'm not that kind of girl._

_Love,_

_Quinn._

**Harley,**

**You would be happy here with me, you know. I wouldn't betray you for another like Bruce. Please, come back to me Harls. I miss you. The home is not a home without you.**

**Mister J.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Bruce refused to talk to me about Selena. I'll even go as far to say that he's avoiding me. How is this going to work if he won't talk to me? I'm back to staying in my room. I wasn't about to sleep in the same room as him after what happened. He can't have his double life anymore. I think I'll be safe here in my own room anyway. The Joker won't bother me. He's too clever for that. He knows it wouldn't get him what he wants._

_Sigh. I really thought Bruce was a good guy. I was falling for him, but now I'm just confused and hurt. Is staying here really the best thing for me?_

_Love,_

_Quinn_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week, and I've barely seen Bruce. I haven't even heard from Mister J- I mean, the Joker. Maybe he's forgotten about me too. That's probably why Bruce lost interest in the first place. Figures._

_Alfred's become a dear friend to me, though. I enjoy talking to him very much. He reminds me of my grandfather. Bruce was lucky to have grown up with a man as good as he is._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

**Harley,**

**I would never forget you! I've just had a few riddles to solve. Someone was getting too close to taking you away from me, and I couldn't have that. I wouldn't want you used for the wrong reasons! What kind of clown would that make me?**

**I hope you'll leave the Wayne bastard soon. I'll make your pain go away, Harls. I promise.**

**Mister J**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't even know why I say that anymore. This is basically just a book of letters to Mister J at this point. After all, who else is possibly going to read this?_

_It's nice to know that someone is thinking of me. Makes a girl feel good about herself._

_Selena got a fine and almost a year of weekly community service. Of course, Bruce is making sure she does all of it. Some articles even claim that he's going to propose. It makes me sick to my stomach. He's talked to me a couple of times now. I think Alfred's been making him since he actually apologized for being a jerk to me. Took him long enough._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

_Joker,_

_Why did you become interested in me in the first place? Was it just because you can change my name into Harley Quinn? You started this whole thing, and I've answered all of your questions. Can you please answer mine?_

_Love,_

_Quinn_

**Harley,**

**I admit that your name caught my attention, but the more I watched you, the more exciting you became. There is so much to you that I don't think even you can see. I can tell that you want to be free, and I want to give you that freedom. A life with me would be the most satisfying life you will ever know.**

**Mister J.**

_Mister J,_

_Freedom? I guess you could say that… I'm trapped in this manor without cause. It's pretty obvious that I'm safe, and my only friend here is a seventy year old man. I just wouldn't know what to do with that freedom. I've been here for so long… My apartment would just seem weird. I doubt it's still mine anyway. It's probably rented to someone else by now._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

**Harley,**

**Why do you resist me so? Do you still doubt my words, or are you afraid to admit that you miss me as much as I miss you? I'm only trying to provide the best life for you, my pretty little harlequin.**

**I haven't lied to you or betrayed you like Wayne has. In fact, I brought his lies into the light for you, Harley! You claimed that he was protecting you, but all he has done to you is hurt you! I can make your heart stop hurting, but I won't force you away like last time. You must come back to me on your own. I won't have you blaming me for leaving, Harley. That would hurt me, and you wouldn't want to do that, would you?**

**The ball is in your court, harlequin. Just stop messing with my emotions. You're playing a dangerous game.**

**Mister J**

_Mister J,_

_I never intentionally messed with you! I was scared, yes, but I never knew you could be like this… I'm sorry. I have to figure out what I want to do. It's all happening really quickly. I hope you understand._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

_Mister J,_

_Why haven't you written to me? I need your words to help me get through the day and to help me face Bruce. My heart is so conflicted, Puddin! Please, help me._

_Love,_

_Quinn_

_Mister J,_

_He's always with her now… She even stays over sometimes. It's like he's rubbing it in my face. I hate it here."_

_Love,_

_Quinn_

**Harley,**

**Come home.**

**Mister J**

Quinn looked at her make up covered face in the mirror with a small smile. She had to admit that this was a good look for her. Giggling, she tightened her pigtails and went to the open window.

She looked at the starry sky and laughed, "I'm coming, Puddin!" Without a look back, she lept from the ledge and into a new life.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: I told you it would be really quick... I kinda thought it would be longer, but this just seemed like a good place to end it. Keep an eye out for Gotham Diaries 2! New character, different villians, but the same format.**

**Please review! I love you all!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My first big heist is tomorrow! Oh, I can't wait. Mister J is so amazing, I love him so much! The money we get will be good. I'll be able to decorate more, and maybe even make Puddin a nice dinner. I just hope that everything goes okay. Batman's been snooping around lately. I see him sometimes when I'm out getting food._

_Love,_

_Harley Quinn_

Quinn looked at the Joker in shock, her hand going to the bright red mark forming on her cheek, "P-Puddin?"

His eyes glinted dangerously, "I told you to stop before you tripped a trap! Why did you keep going? You ruined the whole job! Batman almost got us both. Next time you screw up I won't be so nice!"

Holding back tears, Quinn ran into the room she shared with her love. She threw herself onto the bed and curled into a ball, shaking with rage.

_Dear Diary,_

_He hit me today! That clown actually hit me! Sure, I did screw up the job we were doing, but it was just a mistake! I didn't mean to make him mad…_

_Bruce would have never hit me. Sure, he hurt me in other ways, but not like this. I have to be more careful in the future. Mister J did say that the heist was really important. I'll do better next time. But if he does hit me again, I'll go to Bruce for help._

_I love my Puddin though. This was all my fault. It won't happen again. I can trust him. He gave me freedom and love, and that's what I will always give to him in return._

_Love,_

_Harley Quinn_

Quinn hid the diary in the hole in the wall and sighed. She wondered if her journal would make matters worse, but for now that was where it would remain.

Wiping her eyes, Quinn went into the bathroom to fix her makeup, Even though he had hit her, she wanted to look pretty and happy for him. She was his harlequin doll. With a small smile, she whispered, "Harley Quinn… Mrs. Joker… I love you, Mister J!"


End file.
